Living Life
by cassidy0717
Summary: *Sequel to New Life* After the craziness that was their son's birth, Clint and Natasha realize things won't be as easy as they thought. As people start to come after them and being forced into hiding, will they realize this isn't how James should be living his new life? How far will they go to protect their son?
1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

I know! It's been forever since I last uploaded a story. This is a short chapter and I won't get the rest up for awhile but I just wanted to give you guys something since you've been waiting for so long. Sorry and hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Do you hear that?

"Yeah."

They listened in complete silence.

"Still hear it?"

"Yeah."

"Silence."

"Too quiet." Natasha whispered and Clint nodded. They were in their room around one in the morning. A single lamp was on and they sat on the bed, their eyes trained on the baby monitor. It has been four days now since they brought their son, James, home. James was quiet. He was always quiet. He rarely cried at all except if he was hungry but he wouldn't cry for long. No one knew if it was normal or not and that worried the assassins more than they would admit.

"Maybe we should check on him." Clint said.

"Yup," Natasha didn't hesitate and they both stood.

* * *

As the team started to wake they made their way to the kitchen where Pepper was making eggs for everyone. Besides Clint and Natasha, Tony was the last to stumble in. He yawned as he sat and everyone watched him with an amused look in his eyes.

When he looked around and saw everyone watching him he froze. "What?"

Pepper smiled and shook her head as she sat down. Tony just shrugged it off and started to eat. They all ate in silence.

"Are they not coming down?" Steve finally asked.

"Yeah, like they've left since they got here." Tony mumbled around a mouthful of eggs. It grew quiet again.

"Has anyone heard from Fury?" Steve asked.

"No." Bruce answered. Steve nodded and they all started to eat again. It grew quiet. Tony sighed and sat back in his chair.

"This is weird." He said. Everyone stopped and looked up at him. "This," Tony gestured around himself. "It's been like, four days or so and no one knows what to do anymore. They won't come down, Fury hasn't called, and I didn't even get to hold James either. That wasn't fair."

Pepper laughed at that. "You'll get to hold him. Well, you know, eventually."

* * *

James' blue-grey eyes starred up at Clint. He was standing in the middle of the Nursery holding James while Natasha was taking a shower in their room. Clint smiled down at James.

"You're something else. You know that little guy?" James looked away and Clint sat down in the rocking chair. "You never cry. You haven't woke us up at night once. Isn't that what babies do?" Clint smiled when he just yawned and blinked his eyes.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Clint noticed James' eyes immediately go in that direction.

The door opened slowly and Pepper walked in, already smiling.

"How's he doing?" She asked and moved to stand next to him still sitting in the chair.

"Good, I guess. He doesn't complain much,"

"Well," Pepper watched James carefully. She did know that he wasn't really fussy but was it normal? "You should count yourselves lucky then." She smiled instead and leaned down to stroke his cheek softly.

"Yeah…" Clint mumbled when Steve walked in.

"Fury's coming over in about ten minutes." He announced.

* * *

"Where are they?" Fury questioned when he walked into the kitchen at the tower. Pepper was wiping down the counters, Steve was sitting at the table reading a newspaper, Bruce had his eyes trained on the TV and Tony was sitting at the other end of the table actually sitting on the table and playing on his phone.

"Huh?" Tony mumbled.

Fury sighed. Since when did they seem it was ok for them to treat him like this?

"Barton and Romanoff."

"They're in the Nursery." Steve answered and looked at Fury.

"Yeah," Mumbled Tony. "Where they always are lately."

"Tony." Pepper strained from the sink. Fury sighed and left as the three of them started to argue.

* * *

Fury actually knocked a few times then hesitated before opening the door to the Nursery. While trying to find it, JARVIS also informed him to knock and be careful. He might be _the _spy but he still wouldn't want to surprise the world's two greatest assassins, especially when they are new parents.

When he walked in he was a little surprised at how different Romanoff looked with a baby held in her arms. Barton was next to her with his eyes trained on his every movement. There was a different kind of tense and protectiveness to him that Fury didn't quite know how to react to. So he just gave a blank expression and held his hands behind his back.

"I asked for you both to be downstairs when I arrived." Fury said with a raised eyebrow.

Neither said anything but Natasha looked up at Fury. They both just starred with a blank expression. Fury sighed.

"Ok. I've made the Council aware of the-issues, Grant caused. We at least agreed that a leave of absence for both of you was at least fair. Give time for people to settle down and you to get used to these-changes. Stay low agents. This is a critical time for the three of you. A lot of people want you dead."

And with that, Fury nodded and walked out. Clint and Natasha looked at each other before both of their gazes fell to James.


	2. First Try

"So how do you know it's true?" Tony questioned. Being difficult as usual.

"Because I know, Tony." Clint answered.

"Well he's an ass. That's a real ass-y move." Tony smiled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Pepper asked, trying to ignore Tony.

"I-I don't know. I forgot."

"I didn't know a master assassin could forget anything." Tony grinned. Clint threw a small pillow from the couch at him.

"I thought you knew, I guess. Like why did you think those people were at Shield when he was born? I thought Fury would have said something anyways."

"So this Jacob Grant guy found out about you and Natasha and the baby and spread the word?" Pepper asked trying to clear things up.

"Like I said," Tony shrugged. "Ass-y move."

"Tony." Steve said, giving him a look before looking back to Clint.

"Yes Pepper, basically." Clint answered.

"That's not good." Bruce chimed in.

"I agree." Thor said. "Many-a-enemies could be searching for Baby James."

"Yeah," Steve said, warily. "What did Fury say?"

"He told us to stay low. Give time for people to settle down and us get used to everything." Clint sighed.

"Well what are we going to do?" Pepper wondered. It grew quiet and not even Tony said anything.

"Hope for the best."Clint finally answered.

* * *

A whole week pasted and nothing happened. All was quiet and calm. Clint walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He saw Steve looking at his new cell phone with a confused look on his face.

"Still having issues with that thing?" Clint asked with a smile as he made his way to the refrigerator.

Steve looked up in surprise. "Yeah. Tony said he was coming up to show me something, or something." Steve shrugged and set the phone down. Clint smiled at the thought and grabbed a water bottle.

"_Mr. Rogers, there is a pizza deliveryman downstairs._" JARVIS said.

"Pizza? No one told me you were getting a pizza." Clint grinned, while looking at him with surprise.

"I didn't." Steve said. "Must have been Tony."

"_Shall I send him up?_" JARVIS asked.

"Yes, thank you." Steve said.

"Tony does realize its eleven right?"Clint asked. "In the morning."

"What?" Tony called as he strolled into the room.

"Why would you order a pizza? At eleven in the morning." Clint smiled.

"What? I didn't-" Tony started to say with real confusion on his face.

Clint took a moment to register movement in the hallway leading into the kitchen. Another moment to realize it was no one he knew and the man had a gun in his hand. And it was pointed at him. Clint got down just as he started firing. Tony ran and got cover behind a wall and Steve slid out of his chair and onto the floor. The shooter wasn't intending on killing each of them because right when everyone went for cover he ran towards the stairwell. Clint jumped up and ran after him. He fired a few rounds behind him as he rushed forward and forced Clint to take cover a few times, slowing him down.

The shooter pushed the door out of the way and started up the stairs at a fast pace. Clint followed but was very aware he didn't have a weapon to compete with. He was however catching up to him. The man turning on a landing to continue up and shot down toward the stairs. A bullet hit next to Clint's foot and he stumbled forward. He got a hold of his ankle though and pulled roughly. The shooter fell and let out a cry as his head hit a stair as he fell back down to the landing. The gun was out of his hand now and Clint reached for it, still on the ground.

Clint reached for it but he was kicked and fell to his back. The man crawled and went for the gun. Clint lashed out with a punch that sent him down to the floor just as he heard Steve and Tony call his name and rush up the stairs.

Clint grabbed the gun and finally stood. He aimed at his heart and pulled the trigger.

"Clint," Steve said and Clint looked to see him and Tony watching him, Tony was out of breath from the run.

Clint dropped the gun and rushed up the stairs. He went to the Nursery, two floors up and right to Natasha.

"What's happening? I heard gunshots?" She exclaimed. Clint pulled her in a hug and she didn't resist him. Over her shoulder Clint looked at James lying in his crib.

* * *

"Ok, no more unknown visits. Jarvis has this place on lockdown." Tony said as he walked into the living room.

"What else can we do?" Pepper asked desperately.

Clint and Natasha were in the Nursery and everyone else was trying to come up with plans and ideas so this sort of thing never happens again.

"I think that's all we can do." Steve admitted.

"Now we just hope for the best," Bruce said quietly.


End file.
